


Your Loyal Subject

by EnInkahootz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, BDSM, Begging, Begging Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Orgasm Control, Porn, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Sub Dean Winchester, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2021, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Your boyfriend Dean submissively licks your pussy, then calls you his Queen while you finger and fist his ass until he is begging you for permission to come.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2021





	Your Loyal Subject

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2021 square: Fisting

“So,” your boyfriend Dean asks you in an overly casual tone, “have you ever fisted a guy?”

The question sends a hot thrill through your body and makes your pussy grow wet.

“Yes,” you reply, “have you ever been fisted?”

“Yeah, I love it,” Dean responds urgently.

“Do you want me to fist you, Dean?” you ask in a sultry voice.

“Fuck yes,” he speaks, voice edged with a moan, “will you fist me and, um, if you want to, will you also control me? Dom me? Like tell me what to do and everything? Tell me when to come? Be in charge? I wanna be good for you, so fucking good for you, wanna be your good boy. Have you ever done that? Do you like doing that?”

“Yes, Dean,” you answer, and you hear the hint of a moan in your own voice.

“Can we do it right now?” Dean asks with keen excitement.

You smile at Dean’s eagerness and nod, and he hurries to shed his clothes. You are sitting in the armchair in the corner of your bedroom and Dean kneels naked before you.

“Tell me what to do,” Dean begs, eyes docile, “can I call you Mistress? Queen?”

“Queen,” you agree, pleased by his devoted submission. You reach out and cradle his cheek and add gently, “say ‘red,’ if you want to stop.” Dean nods with a tender expression.

“My Queen,” he murmurs, gazing up at you, “how can I please you? Can I lick your pussy?”

“Yes, Dean, you may,” you answer with fondness and arousal. You stand up and run your fingers through his hair, then step away so he can watch you disrobe.

“Fuck, thank you, my Queen,” Dean groans, remaining on his knees but turning his body to face your new spot in the middle of the room. With a stare that drinks you desperately in, with a stare that is nearly worshipful, Dean watches you undress. You move slowly to tease him. You enjoy his rapt attention as you gradually reveal your body. When you are finally naked you sit on the bed and part your legs. You point to the floor between your feet.

“Come here,” you order, and Dean crawls over to you. He kneels again before you and buries his face in your pussy at once, swirling his tongue over your clit and licking lines up and down your slit. You slide your hands into his hair and grip his head, then begin to thrust against his mouth. He extends his tongue for you and holds his head still and you use his mouth for your pleasure until you come with a wild rush of ecstasy, your orgasm stretched out and heightened by the joy of having control over him, by the hot sensation of having him yearn so fervently to please you.

You release Dean’s head once your climax is over and he kisses your inner thigh. 

“Good, very good, Dean. Now bend over the edge of the bed,” you direct him in a firm tone. He smiles at your praise and obeys your command, bending eagerly over the edge of the bed, displaying his ass. You open the nightstand drawer and remove a single latex glove and a tube of lubricant. You put on the glove and coat your hand with lube. You part Dean’s ass cheeks and bring a finger to his hole. 

“Fuck,” Dean grunts, “yeah, touch me, thank you, my Queen.”

You run your slick fingertip around his rim, teasing the puckered flesh with endless circles until he makes an impatient sound and thrusts hard against the bed.

“You want my finger inside you?” you ask, knowing the answer.

“Fuck yes, please, my Queen.”

You smile and slide the tip of your forefinger into him. Dean makes a grateful, hungry sound. You push your finger further inside until it is all the way within his channel. You feel the muscles inside his ass tense and release around your finger.

“Please, more, please,” Dean groans, “my Queen, my Queen.”

You slide your finger out and reenter with two fingers, but at once Dean begins to beg for a third and you grant him his request. You glide your three fingers in and out of him over and again, your pace gradually increasing. Your slippery gloved fingers move smoothly as they fuck him, and you use your other hand to caress his back and his toned ass. Dean utters dreamy sounds of pleasure and rocks his hips gently as you work, rubbing his cock against the bed.

“Oh fuck, will you put more in,” Dean pleads in time, “I wanna feel your whole hand inside me, filling and stretching me, oh, please, my Queen.”

You slip your three fingers out of him. You push four inside and thrust them in and out, feeling his rim tight around your flesh; as you work it gradually loosens, stretching under your command, readying itself for your fist. When you feel that Dean is thoroughly prepared, you remove your four fingers and pour more lube onto your gloved hand, then bring your five gathered fingers to his hole. 

“Ready?”

“Please, yes,” Dean begs, his tone rich with need, “my Queen, please put your hand inside me, fill me up and stretch me out, I’m yours to use, yours, yours.”

“Mmm,” you reply, his words causing your pussy to throb and further dampen. You begin to work your hand into him, and he starts a long, low groan, a sound that stretches out as you push your gathered fingers inside, then carefully guide your knuckles into his channel. You feel his muscles pulse almost frantically around you. He cries out.

“Good?” you ask.

“So fucking good,” Dean replies, “thank you, my Queen, now please give me the rest of your hand. Please, please.”

You push the remainder of your hand into him so that you are inside to your wrist. You curl your fingers into a fist and hold it still inside him as he screams your name and writhes around you.

“Thank you, thank you, my Queen,” Dean moans loudly, “you are so good to me, oh, fuck yeah.”

You make a pleased hum and begin to move your hand inside him. You flex your fingers one at a time, then rock your fist slowly to and fro within him.

“Oh fuck, can I come, my Queen?” Dean screams, “Please, please, please,” he adds.

“It feels good?” you ask in a soft, teasing voice, gently jostling your fist inside him. He grinds madly against the bed beneath him.

“So fucking good,” Dean pants, “can I come? My Queen, I’ll do anything for you.”

“Oh yes?” you reply, hearing your satisfied smile in your tone; you relish how very much he is yours.

“Yes, yeah, anything, anything, oh fuck your fist feels so good inside me and I need to come, can I come for you, my Queen?”

You begin to withdraw your fist. Dean makes a desperate sound of loss, but once you have fully removed your hand you work it gradually inside once again and he sighs with relief. You repeat these motions, moving your fist in and out of him time after time, adding more lube as needed. With each penetration your fist slips more easily into his increasingly stretched hole and you move your hand faster and faster, using more and more force until you are thrusting your fist rapidly in and out of him, fucking him with your hand as he grinds madly against the bed and moans, “my Queen, my Queen,” over and over.

“Please,” Dean eventually pleads, voice raspy and needy, “please, please let me come, my Queen, I gotta come for you, oh fuck, I need it.”

You shove your fist into him one last time and command -

“Come for me, Dean,” and he screams your name and shudders violently, his insides squeezing your hand desperately as he spills his seed against the bed. You press a kiss to his back and whisper that he is a good boy.


End file.
